fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Jura Neekis
|extra = }} Jura Nekis is a mage of the Lamia Scale Guild, where he was widely considered the ace member, and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Jura is first mentioned by Toby during his and Yuka Suzuki's fight with Natsu Dragneel.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 32, page 11. Oración Seis arc Currently working in an alliance between his guild and the Fairy Tail Guild, Blue Pegasus Guild, and Cait Shelter Guild to overcome Oración Seis, a member of an alliance of Dark Guilds called The Balam Alliance. As they left to start to attack the Oración Seis, he was wounded by Angel and her small familiars that disguised themselves as Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki. However, he recovers thanks to the real Ichiya and just barely manages to save the alliance in time from a lethal attack by Brain. Along with Sherry and Reitei Lyon he pursued the Oración Seis members into a forest but was ambushed by their lackeys who, with their combined effort, they easily defeated. Jura later gets into a fight with Hoteye of the Heavenly Eyes. Hoteye points out that while Jura can make the ground hard, he can make it soft. Hoteye then asks which is stronger. Jura says that doesn't matter, because the one with the stronger conviction will always prevail. Hoteye disagrees with that statement, and says the battle outcome depends on if you are rich. The battle has not gotten very far yet, and neither seem to be struggling. However, as Nirvana affected Hoteye's negative emotions, Hoteye turned good and preceded to hug Jura causing to be completely confused and freaked. It is then that Jura learns that Nirvana "cured" Hoteye and the two agree to work together to stop the other Oración Seis. However, Jura becomes a little aggravated when he hears that his bald head reminds Hoteye of potatoes. They are both later seen climbing up one of Nirvana's legs when its second stage is activated. Inside, Jura and Hoteye run into Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia and there Hoteye explains the power of Nirvana. However, Midnight appears and battles the team. Hoteye agrees to stay behind as he instructs them to find Natsu and stop Brain. As they find him and save Natsu, Jura hears Brain's plot to destroy Cait Shelter and he easily tosses Brain aside demanding answers. As Brain is easily defeated by Jura, Brain prays that Midnight won't disappear either. The group is in disbelief as they realize that defeating Brain didn't stop the Nirvana from moving forward to Cait Shelter. Wendy begins to lose hope, but Natsu swears to her that he will protect her guild from the Nirvana as a repayment for helping him. Seeing Natsu, she remembers Gérard and decides to go off with Charle to find Gérard, leaving just Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Jura. But they don't realize that Brain still has one thing up his sleeve, and he sends them a message while impersonating as Hoteye. As a trap, he claims that Midnight is right below the King's room in order to finish them off. Unfortunately for Natsu and everyone, they realize the trap a little too late and they are caught up in the explosion. They later get up to find that during the explosion, Jura had protected them from the explosion, and falls unconscious himself. As Nirvana is collapsing he saves both Wendy and Charle from being crushed by falling debris. They all got out safely. As Hoteye arrived with both Nastu and Gérard to which Charle asks why is an Oración Seis member helping them, Jura explains that he is on our side now. Shortly after the newly reformed Magic Council have come in to take Hoteye. Just as Jura was about to protest against this, Hoteye says it's alright and that he can start a new life. He respects his decision and states that he will look for his brother and asks for his name. Hoteye tells them that his name is Wally Buchanen. Erza states that she is friends with him (which shocked them both) and that he is safe. He smiles towards Hoteye for the wonderful news. Abilities As one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jura naturally is one of the top ten mages in the continent. Jura however considers himself to be the weakest of the ten. Despite this, his power is much more than that of a normal mage. Earth Magic: Jura is very skilled at many types of Earth Magic, he is strong enough to turn the thinnest sand as hard as metal. He is also able to create large rock pillars out of the ground for defense with amazing speed. The pillars of Earth are also able to bend and twist to increase his defense. *'Iron Rock Wall': Jura creates pillars from the ground that form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. *'Supreme King Rock Crush: '''Jura uses the rocks around him to surround the enemy and crush them with multiple sized stones. Triva * Jura is actually bald. * Jura dislikes peas because while eating some, a worm got in his mouth. * Lucy and Gray didn't think Jura was actually strong, though he proved his strength while fighting Brain. References '''Bold text' Category:Characters Category:Lamia Scale members